Broken Glass
by Shaera Lynn
Summary: She's the daughter of Regina Mills. The adopted daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. She loves Peter Pan and she needs to save him from this dark path he is on. But what she must realize is that some battles must be lost before they can truly be won and the road to destiny can be as twisted as the path to redemption.
1. The taken

**Summary** **:** **She's the daughter of Regina Mills. The adopted daughter of Rumpelstiltskin. She loves Peter Pan and she needs to save him from this dark path he is on. But what she must realize is that some battles must be lost before they can truly be won and the road to destiny can be as twisted as the path to redemption.**

 **Rating: M for language, future sexual content and dark themes.**

 **Right then, this is my first story in a long time. I'll make sure to put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters containing the more darker themes, which aren't major components but I don't want someone reading something that might be triggering. Also, I'll try and complete this story but if I do end up getting annoyed with it (Which will undoubtedly happen) I solemnly swear not to delete it in a fit of rage (Unless people hate it and want me to). Other than that, please feel free to review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"We are made wise, not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility of our future."_

 **~George Bernard Shaw**

 _She doesn't tremble. She doesn't even flinch._

 _A dangerous smirk plays over the young mans lips as he quirks an eyebrow, gazing at her in a strange sort of curiosity._

 _After all, girls aren't normally welcome here._

 _What exactly was the shadow thinking?_

 _She isn't even all that interesting looking. Sort of plain really, and she's tiny, barely even reaching his chest and scrawny and generally unimpressive and non-threatening but she does tilt her chin up to glare at him without fear and an air of defiance, born from years of obviously living on the streets._

 _The cold eyes that mirror his own are challenging. Daring him to cast his verdict of her future._

 _And there it is, the reason why the Shadow saw fit to grace the island's presence with that of a girl._

 _She's daring him._

 _Which in itself is no small feat._

 _Impressive._

 _Time will tell if she can live up to it though, or if it is merely a momentary bravado._

 _He stops in front of her and the other children whimper and cower into each other, probably hoping that he will take her and send them on their way._

 _Foolish boys._

" _What would you have us do with her?" His right hand man questions from behind him, he cocks his head. Her eyes are wide and pretty and a violent shade of blue; she has strange lips. Strange because they are slightly asymmetrical, strange because they are full and where they should have been soft, they are cracked and set in a hard line._

 _She's afraid; he can practically feel it pouring off of her. But she refuses to show it and in doing so, she is refusing him his power. The other captured children refuse to look at him, hoping he'd pass them by, not wanting to anger him or draw his attention, but this one, not the youngest or the oldest, and certainly not the prettiest girl he's ever seen, meets his gaze with a quiet kind of defiance._

" _What's your name, girl?" He asks finally, ignoring the way his boys shift behind him._

 _There is a moment of total quiet before she answers_

" _Lillian." Her voice isn't at all what he expected. It's sharp, a little raspy, and toneless, and it sounds completely wrong coming out of that mouth "Why am I here?"_

 _He sighs, "Well, unfortunately, I am not sure. I hate not knowing anything. But my shadow left before I could get any answers." Her gaze is locked squarely onto his, her dark brows pulled down over those blue eyes in a look that is more measuring than it is confused._

 _He is perfectly content to let her stare into him. He has been an abyss for far too long now and he has every intention of looking back._

" _She's a feisty one." Felix again. Her blue eyes flash past him with surprising speed "She fought us all the way here."_

 _She says nothing. But her eyes burn._

 _He bends down so that their eyes are on the same level and he studies her. She's coiled tighter than a spring, her hands clenched at her side, pupils dilated and there is a vein in her neck pulsing._

 _She's a caged animal. Ready to fight for her survival should the need arise._

 _He's curious about something, "You've heard of me?" She nods sharply, of course she has. All children have. Pied Piper. Peter Pan, "Then, if you were to try and fight us, what would you hope to achieve? Where would you hope to go? If you've heard of me, then you know about the power I hold over this place, surely you know that success is impossible?"_

" _Sometimes," She says, her voice isn't loud but it carries and he knows her words are echoing in the ears of the other newcomers "It's about more than just success."_

 _Stubborn._

 _Rebel._

 _She might prove to be a nuisance in the end._

 _An annoying little bug that can easily be squashes should she prove to outlive her usefulness._

 _Abruptly, he turns his back on her and strides towards their camp_

" _Bring them."_

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

 _They had to bind her wrists before dragging her along to the camp as the other boys, who had been brought along with her, trudge silently to their awaiting fate._

 _She glares at one of them, a tall and thin boy with dirty blond hair and cruel green eyes. He gives her a grin that would look more at home on a rat and tightened his hold on his weapon._

" _If you think you can keep me here..."Right now, she isn't feeling brave, but then again, there are many forms of fear, and the fear pulsing through her veins currently feels a lot like insanity_

 _He leans over and exhales in her face, his breath reeks of garlic and onions and she winces, jerking away from him "Best get all that spunk out now, little girl. Ain't gonna have it for much longer."_

 _She spits in his face before she realizes exactly what she's doing and even after her brain registers what a stupid idea that had been, she can't bring herself to regret it. His face spasms in anger and he draws a hand back before punching her in the cheek, sending her to the ground._

 _Her head connects with the ground at their camp site._

 _Her head spins and she tastes blood in her mouth, but none of her teeth feel loose and she doubts that it would do anything more than bruise._

 _It hurt, yes. But it wasn't a very good punch to be honest._

 _Slowly, she rises to her feet, unsteady from her spinning head, and gives the boy a smirk "Stick to your little sticks and bows, boy, because you punch like a five year old."_

 _His face contorts again and he tries to tackle her to the ground, but she jumps away from him and brings her foot around to kick his feet out from under him._

 _He goes down sprawling._

 _Some of the boy around them snigger._

 _Which only serves to anger him more._

 _Climbing to his feet, he glares at her while knocking an arrow before raising his bow at her. She raises an eyebrow, feeling strangely unafraid, after all, the worst that this boy can do is kill her. And she's been through much worse back on the streets and now, being here on Neverland, with Peter Pan as her captor, death might not be such a bad thing_

" _Real brave."_

" _If you release that arrow, it will be the last thing that you do." Peter's voice makes her body clench. It comes from behind her and it is emotionless and intellectual and the verbal equivalent of a wolf stalking prey._

" _She attacked me."_

 _Peter comes to stand beside her and her skin crawls._

" _Truly? An unarmed girl a foot shorter than yourself. Must have been quite the fight." He sounds amused and she forces herself to keep her gaze on the boy_

 _His face flushes and he gives her a last glare, that she meets with a particular vehemence of her own._

 _He leaves, cursing under his breath and Peter looks down at her. She meets his gaze as solidly as she can_

" _You are one of us now, little one. Better get used to it very soon."_

" _One of you?" It's hard to read his face in the flickering of the fire, but something behind his eyes tightens as he gives her a deadly smirk._

" _Yes. Welcome to Neverland, my little Tiger Lily."_

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

Calleigh used to think of herself as a wise person. Especially for a sixteen year old. She does well in school, she has an amazing job caring for possibly the best kid she's ever met. She has a had who cares for her and who gives her everything that she may need.

Then Emma Swan came to town and everything changed. Even though she likes the woman, she can't help but resent her for changing everything that once was normal and comforting and throwing it into complete disarray.

Because suddenly, she has memories that are flooding through her head constantly, giving her a blinding, _pounding_ migraine and she doesn't feel so wise anymore.

The instant her body makes contact with hard ground, she tucks and rolls onto her knees and despite pain flaring up _everywhere_ , she feels relief wash over her.

That awful journey finally seems over.

She did not miss traveling by portal _at all_.

Coughing, Calleigh slowly pushes herself to her feet, wincing as she does. Nothing feels broken, which is good, albeit she does feel like a few bruises will be forming within the next few hours.

She's going to be in a _serious_ amount of pain for the next few days.

 _Brilliant_.

Now where's... "Henry!" The kid that's turned out to be her adoptive brother, is laying a few feet away from her and she hurries over to him. Helping him dust off his coat, at the same time checking for injuries, she can't help but glare at the bitch that helped bring them here.

Wherever _here_ is.

Something about this place though...

Tamara's so busy checking out their surroundings that she doesn't seem to be paying attention to her two captives.

Great, maybe this will go in their favor in the end.

Her eyes meet Henry's and slowly, she motions over her shoulder and he nods. They have an understanding.

Glancing once more at Tamara, before, with one finally nod, she lets go of him completely, allowing him the chance to try and make a break for it.

She'd deal with Tamara and Greg by whatever means necessary. She is, after all, no stranger to killing.

Speaking of Greg, where is..."Slow down there, pal." The man in question says, grabbing Henry by his coat and she closes her eyes with a frustrated sigh "You got nowhere to go."

Gritting her teeth angrily, Calleigh roughly shoves Greg away from him "Don't you _dare_ lay another hand on him." Her hands clench into tight fists by her side as she positions herself in front of Henry

Greg huffs, looking her up and down, clearly unimpressed.

Sliding his coat and backpack to the ground, he turns to Tamara, who exclaims happily "We made it! Mission accomplished!"

She really, _really_ wants to wipe that stupid smirk from her face. Before she has a chance though, Henry steps forward, brave kid that he is "Are you sure about that? 'Cause my mom's coming for us." His bravado earns him glares from both adults " _Both_ of them."

Calleigh nods and apparently one of them is her mom too, so, you know. Madam Mayor has two kids that need saving now.

Wonder if she knows that?

Greg slowly walks towards him, Calleigh growls lowly, warning him to keep away "You're going to have a look around, kid." He says, coming to a stop while motioning to the area around them, "Do you see any clock towers anywhere? You're a _long_ way from Storybrook."

Henry shakes his head "It doesn't matter! My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again." He sounds extremely sure of himself

A loud cry sounds up and everyone's head snaps in the direction of the sound.

There is nothing to see.

Calleigh swallows hard "We're not in the Enchanted Forest, kid." Tamara says, voice thick with smugness "This is _Neverland_."

Of course! It hits Calleigh like a kick to the stomach. She can't believe she hadn't realized it the moment they landed here.

Now that she's actually paying attention though, she can feel the familiarity of the island wrap around her. Almost like a warm blanket welcoming her home.

She's been gone for so long, she's almost forgotten what it feels like to be here.

But... "Why are you trying to destroy Neverland?" More importantly, where's Peter?

"It's the motherlode of magic." So they're hatred of magic has driven them to want to destroy the Island that she had come to think of as home before she was so violently plucked away from it. Why do they need Henry though? And there is no possible way that Peter would allow this to happen... Unless...

No... No... he _can't_ be dead... Neverland wouldn't still be here if he was dead...

She needs answers and she's not going to get them from these to idiots. But she can't just leave Henry on his own with them and there is no way she'd be able to take them on directly without her weapons.

Dammit all.

She's going to have to wait for the perfect moment to strike

Henry's voice makes her snap back into reality "An office in a jungle? Uh, who works here?" He asks curiously, Greg shoots him a glare

Office? What the hell are they talking about?

"Who we work for." He slides his backpack back on his shoulders "It's none of your concern, kids. Just know that they take care of us." He hisses, getting dangerously close to Henry.

Calleigh just wants to get both of them as far away from Henry as possible. But that's not going to happen soon.

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home if you destroy magic?" Henry asks defiantly

Greg shrugs "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."

Calleigh scoffs "You two are bigger idiots than I originally thought." Her annoyance has long ago since snapped into full out anger, she moves to grab Henry's hand, but gets intercepted by Greg, who roughly grabs hold of her shoulders, squeezing down hard enough to make her winch

Oh, Peter's not going to take kindly to him doing that.

"Who are you anyway? Why would they want us to bring you along?" Were they actually stupid enough to not realize who they kidnapped? Really?

"She's my sister! C- _Calleigh_!"

"Sister huh?" And queen of this island. But she's not letting them know that anytime soon, "And what makes you so special?"

"Who knows?" She's saved from having to continue talking to him by Tamara, who doesn't sound happy at all.

Greg lets go of her shoulders to head over to his partner.

"What the hell is this? A toy?!" She asks, angrily. Henry and Calleigh both turn to see Greg holding some communicator.

A very non-functional communicator.

Calleigh smirks.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry states

Greg growls "Let's go." He makes a move to push Henry, but gets stopped halfway by Calleigh grabbing his arm. He glares back at her but she simply returns it full force. Daring him to try that again. It's one thing hurting her. It's another hurting her brother. He rips his arm out of her grasp, and simply turns to Henry "Walk."

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

Half an hour later, of constant walking to where she's pretty sure the two adults don't exactly know, Greg finally decides to come to a halt to try to make a signal out of smoke and formulate a plan.

Tamara, in the past thirty minutes, has done nothing but complain "What if it's not enough?" she asks, crossing her arms "What if the broken communicator wasn't an accident?" Her voice is angry, but definitely also worried

Calleigh scoffs "Both valid questions. Which would have been better discussed _before_ you two decided to _believe in your cause_ and kidnap the two of us. Hey, tell you what, while you're busy with you dilemma, mind if I go pee?"

Greg motions to a bush not too far away from them "And don't even think of running away. We still have your brother after all and it's not like you'd get far."

You'd be surprised. But instead of answering him, she snaps to attention sarcastically, just to get a rise out of him. Turning on her heel, she heads for the bush.

She didn't really need the bathroom. She just needs some way to get a message to either the Lost Boys or to Peter himself. She's been on this island so long, she's surprised he hasn't felt her presence yet.

What to do...

Her train of thought is interrupted by a hand snapping over her mouth before she's pulled back against a hard chest, "Don't scream, little girl." A voice hisses in her ear and for a second, it feels like her heartbeat stops

She'd know that voice _anywhere_.

Bringing her elbow back as hard as she can muster, she jumps just out of reach as her attacker doubles over in pain " _Felix_! You're alive."

'Felix' the boy still hunkered over in pain, holds up his hand to keep his companions from attacking her "Lily?" He gasps before finally righting himself

Before she can stop herself, she flings herself towards him, wrapping her best friend up in the tightest hug that she can manage as he stumbles back a few paces "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Tiger Lily."

"Wait, _this_ is Tiger Lily?" One of the boys whispers out harshly, one she doesn't know "I kind of expected _more_."

She quirks an eyebrow at that and Felix sniggers "Peter won't be happy to hear you say that. So keep it to yourself."

The boy shrinks back and she turns her attention back to the blond "Felix, what the hell is going on? Where's Peter? What's this about a home office? Who the hell is trying to destroy Neverland?"

"A lot has changed since you were taken, Lily. Peter, he..."

"Where the hell are you, C-Calleigh?! You better not have tried to run off!" Tamara.

Calleigh rolls her eyes as Felix smirks, motioning for her to keep quiet and to follow them.

She can see Greg's eyes widen as they slowly make their way out of the bushes and she doesn't even bother to hide the self satisfied smirk that forms on her face "Who... who the hell are you?" His voice, so brave early, is now shaken and trembling

Felix stretches out his arms "We're home office."

Wait _what_?

He smirks "Welcome to Neverland."

Tamara snorts "The home office? They're just a bunch of teenagers." Greg looks really confused, his eyes landing first on her, then on Felix

"Not teenagers." Henry states "They're _the_ Lost Boys." He continues, eyes furrowed in confusion "Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?"

"Who says we want to destroy it?" Felix questions

Calleigh isn't too sure what exactly is going on here. But what she does know, is those two idiots have been tricked.

Greg steps forward, wanting to try and reason with Felix, who ignores him to instead, stare intently at Henry "Now, the boy. Hand him over."

Calleigh swallows hard, she doesn't like where this is going. She has a sinking feeling that Henry is caught up in the middle of a serious problem.

Tamara steps in front of Henry "Not until you tell us the plan. For magic. For getting us home." Her tone is determined

Felix smiles, glancing at the ground "You're not going home." His tone is sinister and Calleigh feels herself inching away from him, trying to get closer to Henry should all hell break loose.

Greg gulps "Then you're not getting the boy." Foolish man, thinking he can take on The Lost Boys on their home turf.

She's made that mistake in the past.

Felix laughs "Of course we are."

Calleigh has just enough time to dive towards Henry before her worst fear comes to pass.


	2. Peter

**Chapter 2**

 _It's been three days._

 _For the most part, she's tried to keep to herself as much as possible. Sticking to the farthest edge of the camp she's been allowed._

 _Away from the noise and the people. After all, she's used to living on her own, not being surrounded by a group she's now somehow supposed to be a part of._

 _The first night here she cried a little, before pushing her tears away with the heels of her hands and returned to staring and thinking._

 _Pan hasn't talked to her since that night, although she's felt his gaze on her from across the camp. She can't figure out what he's planning. Somehow, she doesn't think that she wants to know. After all, it can be nothing good for any of them._

 _A shadow blocks the fire light from her face and slowly, she blinks towards the person_

 _Peter_

" _Do you need something from me?" He doesn't say anything, simply walks towards her and then, without so much of a warning, he rears his fist back before slamming it into her stomach_

 _She stumbles back, doubling over as pain explodes through her torso. He isn't like that other boy, his punch carries power._

 _Pain makes her angry and anger makes her stupid; out of pure instinct, she lashes back out at him, planting her feet to swing her fist at his rib-cage._

 _He catches her fist with ease in one hand before twisting it slightly. It doesn't break but it does hurt and she hisses, twisting her body to lessen the pressure a bit._

" _It amazes me that you survived on the streets if you don't even know how to fight properly." She tries to rip her hand from his grip, but he just holds on tighter_

" _Let me go, monster!" She practically spits, her tone venom filled and in the dim light, she can't exactly be sure, but it does seem like he's smirking._

 _That smirk that makes annoyance flood her system._

" _Anger won't win your battles for you, Lily. You have to learn! Try to hit me again and this time, do it right." They've attracted quite a crowd by now_

 _He lets her fist go and she glares at the boys surrounding them_

 _She's so angry at all of them_

 _She's angry that they think they have a right to keep people here. She's angry because she doesn't want to be here, just like she didn't want to live on the streets for all those years. She's angry at her mother for not wanting her. At the woman who was supposed to raise her for dying. She's angry that Peter had taken her and decided to keep her here and that he is now smirking down at her, for some reason teaching her how to fight._

 _She takes a deep breath._

" _Mind telling me how to do right then?"_

" _You're a smart girl, surely you can figure it out." She ignores the snickers from the Lost Boys, gritting her teeth at his gleeful tone_

 _Planting her feet firmly again, she swings at him, hard. Aiming for the weakest point she can find. He catches her fist again_

" _Wrong." With a tiny movement, he kicks her feet out from under her, sending her to the ground, to the great amusement of their spectators_

" _Get up." Turning away from her, he whispers something to Felix, who nods, a dark smirk playing over his face_

 _They are all enjoying this._

 _Her anger is cold but her blood boils. She flexes her hands, making fists then stretching her fingers._

 _Peter watches her silently._

 _Waiting._

" _Well?" He asks mockingly and she hates him. Hates every inch of him. Hates his voice and his eyes and she's never wanted a dagger in her hands as badly as she does in this second_

 _She kicks out with her leg, this time anticipating the fact that he's going to grab hold of it. He does and twists, giving her the leverage she needs to jump and twist her body through the air, aiming her other foot at his head. He jerks back, having not expected that, pulling them both down and they land on the ground with a solid thud and he'd cushioned the fall for her and she hates him._

 _They are both breathing heavily as they stare at one another "Improvement already!" His tone is full of mocking "Imagine what you could become..."_

" _I refuse to play," She starts fighting again, squirming to get herself free of his grasp, irritated by the fact that she is acutely aware of his heat radiating through her clothing. She supposed to despise him. Her voice rises to a shout "Your games, Pan!"_

 _Then, he begins to laugh. She may be on top of him, but he still holds all the power. Rising to his feet, he pulls her up with him_

" _You don't have much of a choice, my little Tiger Lily. I love games."_

" _Let me go!" She jerks her arms back and this time, he lets her go and she stumbles backwards. Standing there, she pants, glaring at him and everyone else behind him_

 _She wants to scream at him. To tell him yet again that she hates him and that he's the monster parents warn their kids about. She wants to tear this island to pieces. She wants to kill him._

 _But she can't. She's stuck here. With him. There's nowhere to go. Nowhere to run where he won't find her._

 _She draws in a breath and closes her eyes._

 _When she opens them, she's in control. Her anger has most certainly not faded, but she has it pushed down so that it no longer consumes every inch of her._

 _She says nothing and for a few minutes, they just look at each other. Their little crowd has finally dispersed and leaves only Felix standing slightly behind Pan._

" _You are a brave girl." It's not meant as a compliment or as an insult. It's merely an observation._

 _She scoffs._

 _He turns and motions for Felix to follow him "Do try to not get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I'm beginning to grow attached to you."_

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

Jerking awake with a gasp, Calleigh's eyes flies around the room, frantically searching for the boy who turned out to be her brother.

But the room is empty.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, she puts her head in her hands, groaning at the pounding behind her eyes.

"I'm going to _kill_ him." Him, being Felix, who had knocked her out just after the fight, muttering something along the lines of not wanting her to interfere with Peter's plans "Kill him _definitely_."

Swinging her legs off of the bed she'd been resting on, she finally glances around at her surroundings.

Her old room.

Being here now, everything that happened when she was first on Neverland... feels like an age ago.

How much has changed in the time that she's been gone?

Her eyes snap towards the door when rapid footsteps sound up from beyond it. Henry runs through the door and launches himself onto the bed and into her arms, barely giving her a chance to brace herself against the impact "Calleigh! You're awake!" she looks up over his shoulder to see Felix standing in the doorway, smirking

"I'll leave you two to catch up. Come to the fire once your done, Tiger Lily, Peter should be back soon."

Then he turns to leave and Calleigh looks down at Henry, running her hands over his face, checking for injuries "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but Pan _tricked_ me, Leigh. He pretended to be a Lost Boy who ran away and then he caught me." Sounds just like something that Peter would do.

She sighs "I'm just glad that you're okay, Henry."

"Me? I was more worried about you. I saw that shadow carrying you away and I was terrified that you got hurt. Just like what happened with... Greg." The ten year old swallows hard, glancing down at his clenched hands

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Henry." He shrugs

"I was right though, wasn't I? You're Peter Pan's true love." When he first came out with that story, she had still been trapped under the curse and thought he was just making stuff up and had indulged him in his fantasies.

Now though, she nods but instead of looking excited about it, Henry gives her a serious look "He's _dangerous_ , Leigh. You have to try and save him."

What's the alternative? _Kill_ him?

Calleigh sighs before hugging Henry tight again

No pressure right?

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

"Why does Felix call you Tiger Lily?" Sitting quietly near one of the fires, that Felix had ordered built for her, Calleigh stares into the dancing flames, aware of Henry looking at her questioningly

So many memories flash before her eyes. Memories of living on the streets. Of when she was brought to Neverland. How much she hated it here. Hated Pan. And the way she fought him at every turn.

She sighs, pulling her brother closer to her "Well, you know that my name is actually Lillian, right?" Henry nods, "When I was first brought here... I _hated_ Peter. I would fight him every single chance that I got. I wanted off of this Island. It wasn't my home and I never thought that it would be. So that first night, I got into a fight with one of the Lost Boys tasked with taking me to the camp and Peter just thought it would a great idea to call me that and I guess it just stuck. At first it was meant to annoy me... but later it grew on me." She ends her story with a shrug

"There's something that I've been wondering about." She looks down at him curiously, he continues "The curse didn't affect this island, it didn't even affect all of the Enchanted forest, some of it survived... so how did you get pulled to Storybrook?"

Frown lines mar her forehead. She isn't actually too sure, the one moment she was on the cliff with Peter and the next... she hasn't had the chance to give it much thought, to be honest "I... I honestly don't know, Henry. But I will definitely be trying my best to find out."

They both look up as loud laughter and playful banter sounds from just beyond camp "They're back." Calleigh whispers, heart beating wildly in her chest

Peter's back.

She ignores the questioning gazes of the returning Lost Boys as they move past them to the bigger fire in the center of the camp.

Then, Henry inhales sharply and tucks himself closer into her side and she follows his gaze to the boy standing off to the side.

"Peter." His eyes seem to narrow as they gaze at her

"Lily." He says her name sharply. His lips part for a second and before she has a chance to properly untangle herself from Henry and stand up, he's striding towards them

"You're finally home." He comes to a halt in front of her, staring down at her with dark grey eyes. But he doesn't wait for her to say anything. He reaches for her, one large warm hand reaching around her waist, his fingers curling into the thin fabric of her shirt. He pulls her until she's flush against his chest, the hard planes of him warm through his green shirt.

"I told you, I'd always find you." He murmurs, and he holds her impossibly close to him, his face buried in her neck as he slowly breathed her in, his face and nose tickling her sensitive neck as he nuzzles his face against it. She reaches her hands up until one rests on his chest, the frantic beat of his heart pulsing beneath her fingers. The other finds the back of his hair, the familiar softness of his brown locks curling around her fingers "You're _mine_. Forever."

His words wash over her, and she curls her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

He bends forward and his nose brushes against hers, much more softly than she can ever remember coming from him. She feels his lips press against hers, warm and rough and he presses harder as her nails dig into his scalp.

It's easy to lose herself in him. It always has been. When he's like this, nothing else ever matters. Not the other lost boys, who have long ago learned not to stare too curiously at their leader and the girl he loves. Nothing. He lifts her up towards him and then... "Sorry to interrupt, Pan." _Felix._

"Kill him _definitely._ " She murmurs against him and he chuckles.

He sets her down in front of him, still keeping her close, while eyeing Felix questioningly "You wanted to know about the dark one."

The dark one? Rumpelstiltskin? Does Peter know that he's been playing the part of her adoptive father all these years? Does he even know _why_? Does she even know? With everything that had been going on before they got taken, she never really had a chance to ask and now...

"Ah, yes." His voice shakes her from her thoughts and he looks back at her, "Don't go anywhere, Love. I'll be right back."

She sighs and sits down next to a very awkward looking Henry, who coughs "So, that was more than a little awkward."

She giggles, wrapping her arm around his shoulders again "Sorry, Little Dude."

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

A while later, when most of the Lost Boys had went to sleep for the night, Calleigh still sits quietly by the fire, staring intently at the dancing flames.

She should be happy... ecstatic to be...well, _home_... but she can't. Not that she doesn't want to. It's great to be back. To have Peter close by her again. To see her friends... her family... but after all the time that's passed... everything is unfamiliar now- _different_.

She isn't in tune with the island like she once was. She's lost that connection. Hell, she didn't even recognize it when Greg brought them here.

Her stomach pangs and she swallows, the gulping noise almost deafening to her ears in the quiet of the night.

She glances down to the sleeping Henry, who somehow, managed to cuddle even closer to her in his sleep and a small smile graces her lips.

Memories war in her head.

Her former self and her current self fighting for control.

She flexes her fingers – Fingers that knew how to both kill without thinking and play the most beautiful melodies on the piano – and inhales as she looks back at the flames.

Two lives trying to find some semblance of normal inside her head.

Two lives...

She jerks in surprise when Felix suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the light from the fire, "What are you," He presses a finger to his lips, nodding his head at Henry before scooping him up to take him to one of the tree houses.

A presence next to her, makes her look up, right into the grey eyes of Peter, who grins at her, "Come on, Love." He holds out a hand, "Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for everyone."

Allowing him to pull her up, she tries her best not to squeak in surprise when he leans down and picks her up bridal-style.

She shuts her eyes, nuzzling her face into neck as he flies them up to his personal treehouse.

The familiar feeling of wind brushing against her face makes her sigh.

There is a lot she needs to talk to him about. He can't hurt Rumple... or Emma... or...

He moves to lower her onto the fur covered bed but she refuses to let go of his shirt, tightening her grip in an effort to pull him down with her.

He chuckles darkly before settling himself next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Peter," She needs to tell him...

"Hush, Love. We can talk about this all in the morning."

He kisses her head softly and sleep claims her before she can form a coherent reply.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm going to try my best and not make this story something that has been read to death before, I promise. Saying that though, this story will go dark, as dark as I can handle writing. I'm not going to follow the whole season 3 exactly but I will be following it mostly on Neverland with my own things mixed in. I just need to kind of reestablish Peter and Calleigh's relationship.**

 **Also, you guys are awesome! Reviews make my day, seriously.**


	3. Stay strong

**Chapter 3**

" _Here is your shot, Little Tiger."_

 _His voice crawls over her skin like a living thing, sticking and sliding and catching. She watches him and slowly pushes herself to her feet._

 _She knows what this is, it's the same sort of "lesson" as it had been the previous times. By now, she knows she can't kill him, she seriously doubts she can even truly touch him._

 _But, she launches herself at him anyway. Anger still hot in her veins, clouding her judgment._

 _He laughs as he turns away from her, forcing her to skid to a stop and whirl around to face him. He raises his arms back up, his eyebrows lifting in a very clear challenge._

 _She launches herself towards him again and this time, he grabs her wrist and pulls her in close, pinned to him, one arm across her chest while he wraps his hand around her throat, squeezing just tightly enough for her oxygen to be cut off._

" _You must learn to use your opponent's body against them." His voice is right by her ear. She can hear the tightness of his voice, she can feel the coolness of his breath brushing her cheek, and she fights hard against the shiver that threatens to run through her body, "Watch their patterns, learn their movements. They can become your greatest weapon. Again."_

 _He flicks his wrist and spins her away from him, almost like they are just partners and this is just simply a dance._

 _She glowers at him. She can fight and hold her own against any of the other lost boys. She knows she can. She's been forced to fight against them numerous times. But Pan isn't simply one of the Lost boys and she feels like a toddler; a stupid, clumsy toddler who has no hope of defeating Pan and getting off of this island._

" _No," She says, her voice shaking._

 _Peter raises an eyebrow "You have no choice, my dear."_

 _She glares at him, arms still crossed. He meets her glare, eyes cold as ice._

" _Again."_

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

She rushes through the trees, jumping over rocks and roots, knowing that if she so much as stumbles, he'd be on her within seconds. She launches herself deeper into the darkness beyond the camp without even risking a glance back. Everything is happening too fast. Too fast. _Henry_. While trying to navigate her way through a forest she hasn't seen in so long, she blinks her eyes wildly, to try and clear the images from what has just transpired.

Stupid apple. Henry. Crossbow. Felix with that stupid smirk. Peter holding her. Trying to help Henry. To get Pan away from him. Games. _Stupid, dangerous_ Pan games.

Disney got it all wrong.

Peter is evil.

He's corrupting.

Everything he does now is filled with malice.

And yet, he hadn't always been like that. He was good, once upon a time. Sure, he was cold and calculating and pushed her to within an inch of her endurance. But he deep down, he had been _good_. Simply trying to survive in a world that had proved it was only out for itself.

The forest is old and and thick, only allowing the faintest of light through the dense canopy. It's not nearly enough to see, especially not in the haze she's in, only enough to turn the forest into a maze of frightening shadows and silhouettes. Tall twisted oaks stood like dark sentries, surrounded by dense bushes and recesses so black, they could have held almost anything.

She has a faint idea of where she's going, her urge to flee guiding her feet.

But something inside of him, has _snapped_. Gone was the goodness that he once allowed her to see. Gone was the boy who had trained her to be better. To survive. Gone was the boy she knew and loved. He got replaced by a real life monster. Once, she thought he was the monster that parents warned their children about, now she _knows_ it. His cruelness isn't just something he hides behind now, it's something that's truly in his heart.

A heart she's supposed to save.

But how?

Calleigh's balance is ripped from her and she stumbles out of the blinding forest, onto a rock jutting out of the cliff side.

 _Her_ rock.

Where she would come to get some peace from all the boys. Where she could just think. Where the sound of the waves crashing down below has always been loud enough to drown out her thoughts. Where she had tried, so many times before, to end it all. But Pan had always been there to save her. She had once despised him for it.

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

 _He didn't let her stop, even when the sun began to rise. Every bone in her body aches and new bruises are beginning to blossom all over her body, mainly on her arms and stomach. Her attacks grow more and more feeble as she grows more and more tired but he is inhuman; he mocks her and deflects every potential blow like it is a gust of wind._

 _It might as well be._

 _He doesn't seem to grow tired. He offers her no sympathy or pity. He mocks her; laughs at her, and goads her._

 _She hates him but she's too tired to feel it with any real sort of fire._

" _Again." He says as the sky lightens._

 _She's bent double, a hand on her burning rib cage. She tries to summon the energy to glower at him but as she's barely able to stand, it probably isn't a very powerful look_

" _Please."_

" _Again."_

" _I don't want to."_

 _He bends forward, his hands on his knees, his eyes a mocking parody of sympathy "Did I ask what you wanted?"_

" _Please." Her voice is barely a whisper_

 _Peter's is cold_

" _Again."_

 _She slowly straightens herself up, glancing at the sun raising far over the ocean and she can't help but wish, for probably the hundredth time, that she can simply fly as far away from here as possible._

 _She puts no effort into the punches she swings at him and they have the effect she's expecting; none._

 _She doesn't have the energy to care._

 _After fifteen more minutes, Peter gives her an appraising look. She stands still, slouched over, her ribs burning, too tired to be afraid, and let him look at her._

 _She meets his gaze evenly_

" _Get some rest. You will be coming with us tonight."_

 _He walks past her and she closes her eyes_

" _Fine."_

 **X.X.X X.X.X X.X.X**

She inhales once, deeply, before exhaling through her nose.

She had been so tired then, physically and mentally drained that it was the first time she had taken the step over the edge.

She hadn't cared that it would be painful. That she might have survived it.

She hadn't cared.

But Peter had, he didn't leave her like she thought he had. He saved her before taking her back to camp. And after that, he hadn't let her go too far out of his sight. But, he had also eased up on the mocking and the goading, just enough to still push her, but not enough to push her fragile state too far again.

He'd been good... to some extent.

The air suddenly shifts behind her.

It's him, she knows without looking.

Calleigh turns around to find him materializing out of the darkness a few feet away from her.

She takes another deep breath and simply lets herself look at Peter. Slowly, he makes his way towards her, shadows coalescing over the trees behind him, as if following him. Her whole being tightens and throbs with an awareness of him. All her senses seem heightened now.

He rules them all.

"Lily." Careful not to startle her away from him, he sits down across from her and gently takes hold of her hands. Cool fingers gently stroke them as Peter gazes at her, eyes unreadable.

He isn't sorry for what he did. She can see it in his face. She just wishes that he would let her in again, so that she can know what he's planning with Henry.

She won't allow him to hurt her brother.

Even if it means she has to kill him.

Peter's eyes flicker back and forth between hers, the night wind blows through their hair and clothes. The weight of his stare is almost unbearably penetrating. Edginess radiates off him, the way she's certain that unease must be bristling off of her.

"You've lost all your trust in me." It isn't a question, and her heart squeezes at the rawness of the emotion in his expression and roughing up his voice

"Yes." Her voice is barely audible over the sound of the crashing waves below.

Peter's eyes flash, "You weren't supposed to be taken away from me. Everything changed. Everything was confusing. I lost you and I couldn't find you. My heart... my soul was tangled and webbed with hurt and lies and pain." His voice is low and gritty, like rusty nails, "I didn't understand it. I looked for you everywhere I could think. I felt you, constantly, tugging at the edge of my conscience... but I couldn't reach you. It was... maddening. Remember what I always told you? Harm to you, means death to another. I couldn't find anyone to blame... to harm for you disappearing like that. Now I know. Rumple. He will pay, Lily, he will pay for all those years we lost. For taking you away. For _everything_."

Her gaze jerks up to his, the dark promise she finds there unsettles her nerves. She knows he is protective of her, but this is... this is something more than that. Darker than that. Rumpelstiltskin may have done a lot of things in the past... but he still adopted her. Took care of her. Protected her in a world where she didn't even know her real name.

She has to stop him.

One way or another.

Or else, her family will pay dearly.

He pulls her towards him, holding her tightly against his chest "You're home now, Lily. With me. Where you belong."

Her heart aches. This path they're on... it's full of jagged edges and unknown peril. She feels like she's navigating dark and stormy waters, and that she's either going to pull them both out or drown with him.

She doesn't know which.

All she knows is, if she doesn't find a way to save Peter, then more people than just the two of them are going to suffer.

Horribly.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys seriously rock! Your reviews make my day. :)**

 **I won't be able to update as often as I want for the next month or so, seeing as I am currently busy prepping for final math and physics, so yeah, I want to spend all my energy on that. But after the 15th of Nov, you can expect a lot more frequent updates.**


End file.
